Finding Peace
by LycoX
Summary: Taking matters into his own hands, Ted Grant takes Oliver on a trip in order to get him some help with his rage. (A What If? Making The Call what if? one-shot story)


**Finding Peace**

 **Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing but what you see here. Since this wouldn't actually work in the main storyline in What If? Making The Call, I thought I'd just make it into a what if? one-shot instead. May you all enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks and some change with Christmas on the horizon and so far there hadn't been any changes that would be seen as a good thing where Oliver Queen was concerned in the aftermath of the horrible act committed upon him by China White in an act of revenge against him. And while the gym runner and fellow vigilante wanted to get the kid into a knock down fight to let out the rage, a part of him told him it was likely a very bad idea. Even if he was able to live through it and his gut had yet to ever steer him wrong so far. It wasn't until the proverbial light bulb had gone off in the man's head one night while working paper work for his gym that he finally had the solution to the problem at hand. Said solution being a visit to his old monk friends in Shangri-La in the Kunlun Mountains.

If anybody could help his friend out it was most certainly them. Though he knew the kid's mother would likely be unwilling to do it without a good convincing argument on his end. Hell Oliver himself would probably be unwilling to do it but he'd damn well drag the kid there if he had too! So with his idea in mind, he made the arrangements necessary for a trip to China while ensuring that the gym would be looked after with no problems and then headed to the Queen Mansion for a very important talk.

Naturally things went about as he expected with Moira Queen who wasn't quite all that convinced when he first told her of his idea. He knew she probably had little reason to trust him since they had hardly interacted so far. "Now to see if I understand you correctly Mr. Grant, you wish to take my son to China, a place that already likely has bad memories for him, in order to help him deal with the aftermath of what that horrible woman did to him? Is that what I am understanding from you?" She asked him with an arched eyebrow and arms crossed but he wasn't about to be intimidated by that. Hell, he knew the Queen of the Amazons for cryin' out loud!

"Yes ma'am, dat's about da gist of it as I know some fellas out in da mountains who can help da kid out."

"And just how long would it take these friends of yours to help my son? As I'm sure you can understand, the thought of him being gone again for who knows how long does not sit well with me Mr. Grant." No sir, it did not!

He shrugged his shoulders as he told her it really depended on how receptive Oliver was to the whole thing. As that while the fellas he knew were damn good at what they did, it was all up to the individual in the end. Grant also added that he had a feeling that the area would get her boy to be more open to the idea since it was one peaceful place. Moira looked at the man for a moment as if she were thinking over what she'd been told. "Very well Mr. Grant, I shall give you one chance with this idea of yours." Moira informed him firmly and he had the notion she was possibly silently making a promise to ruin him should he fail.

Nodding at her, he gave his thanks to the lady of the house and went to go find his friend who would no doubt be the harder sell with this whole thing. And he was proven right until he managed to get through to the man that if he didn't try this, then he could potentially do something he'd come to really regret afterwards. That thought did get to Oliver and it frightened him since the last thing he wanted to do was cause harm to his mom, his sister, or anybody else he knew and the hostility he was showing the women in his life wasn't all that a good thing either and was beginning to hate himself for it. So with some slight reluctance over the whole thing, Oliver went with Ted and it'd be about two weeks before they got into the deepest part of the Kunlun Mountains where Shangri-La was located.

Oliver hadn't exactly been trusting of the bridge either considering how it looked close to snapping apart but it turned out to be stronger than it looked. Once the two had gotten across it, they were greeted by a kind old man by the name of Jansen and the archer witnessed the happy reunion between Grant and the older man. Soon afterwards, the old man was informed of the reason for why he and his friend were here. "I see, a most unfortunate attack upon your body, mind, and soul young son. But you've come to a place of healing and healing you shall have."

Hearing the honesty in the old man's words, Oliver nodded and hoped the claim would be a real one. The claim would turn out to be very real and the archer would spend over ten years at the sanctuary thanks to the fact that time moved differently within its boundaries while time outside of it was unaffected. While his time there didn't affect his aging process any, his hair and beard grew to be pretty long. He learned much in his stay at Shangri-La and it truly did help him to heal from the horrors inflicted upon him by China White. Jansen would later even tell him that at one point the place was known as Nanda Parbat for a good long while until the League of Assassins decided to use the name for their home base and the masters of Shangri-La felt that the name no longer meant anything pure for them.

And so the name was removed and would be so until the League no longer perverted a name that was meant for purity, enlightenment, healing, and a variety of other positive things. As Oliver healed, he learned a few different fighting styles from those who made the peaceful place their home, some of those styles were even beneficial for his skills in archery and Ted Grant was another of those who improved his fighting skills during their time together. After ten years of healing and learning, Oliver was truly at peace with himself as he'd been able to move on from what had happened to him cause of China White, and what he'd experienced on Lian Yu and later Hong Kong.

It was with something of a heavy heart when the two departed Shangri-La but the knowledge given to him by Master Jansen that he was always welcome there warmed his heart greatly. And even though he knew about the time differences, knowing of it and seeing it for himself was a whole other thing entirely. It'd be another two weeks before Oliver and Ted returned to the Queen mansion and for whatever reason, the archer never bothered to change out of the robes he'd grown used too, nor did he shave either. Which would be a rather shocking sight for Moira Queen when he arrived home.

The mother was insanely happy to see her son safely returned to her but wanted to know how on Earth his appearance had become the way it did so quickly! "You wouldn't believe me if I told you mom." He told her lightly with a kiss to the top of her head and then giving Thea a very tight but loving hug. Something she was confused about at first since she hadn't realized it was her big brother.

His time away in Shangri-La truly benefitted him as the years went on and it allowed him to become the hope his city desperately needed. The memory of that place would help him greatly during every win and every loss, especially the most horrible losses he and his friends and family witnessed. Another trip to Shangri-La would later have the archer adapting an all white look for his outfit that would confuse quite a few considering he was known as the Green Arrow but chalked it up to him trying something new after the last tragedy that saw his mother dead. The archer and his fellow heroes, alongside Nyssa surprisingly enough once she learned of the truth helped restore the name of Nanda Parbat to its true way. Something that led to Nyssa settling down in the peaceful area for many years as she no longer had the desire to fight. Sara would even later join her too once she felt it was time for retirement.

Oliver himself would die peacefully at the age of 85 in his bed while surrounded by all of his friends and family. Even Emiko would be in attendance for that and as well as for his funeral. Their beginning together was understandably rocky as Hell considering her mother was China White and while he could never feel fatherly love towards her, the fact he did allow her into his life was enough for the girl.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well I think that's a good place as any to stop at. Hope you all enjoyed this lighter version of Oliver's future after China White's attack on him. Master Jansen is an actual character from the comics in both Oliver and Connor's past and I thought having him here would be a nice way to include him. R and R!**


End file.
